


PINK SWEATERS

by DandelionQuo



Category: Hyunji - Fandom, Kim Soo Hyun/Seo Ye Ji - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe- HyunJi, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ko Moon Young - Freeform, Moon Gang Tae - Freeform, Other, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, psycho but it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionQuo/pseuds/DandelionQuo
Summary: “Are you a cupid or something? I look like psyche in front of you. I feel so vulnerable.”
Relationships: HyunJi - Relationship, Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Original Female Character(s), Kim Soo Hyun/Seo Yea Ji, Seo Ye Ji/Kim Soo Hyun, Seo Yea Ji/Kim Soo Hyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme, fluff





	PINK SWEATERS

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to see this tweet from @HyunJiPhOFL (Hyunji Philippines) with a separate picture of KSH and SYJ wearing Pink sweaters which complemented each other. Then voila! This idea snap into my thoughts just like that. Haha. And also thank you for this certain blog : https://blog.wego.com/enjoy-cherry-blossoms-south-korea-season/ & https://blog.trazy.com/hwagae-cherry-blossom-festival-korea-review/ for giving me a bit of information even I haven’t experience it, yet it feels like I am. This is a one-shot by the way. Hope y’all enjoy drought nation. :)

_Hey, hey, hey. Jamkkanmanyo, Gisanim!”_

Her continuous knocking by the supposed to be going bus fortunately paved way somehow, as she gradually steps in, bowing a couple of thank you for the bus driver, tending to the nearest vacant seat she can grab. Vigorously slump onto it, unaware of what she caused to the person beside her.

_“Oh, shi—“_

He almost cursed, really. These past few days is such a hectic schedule for him, always been. Every time spring season comes, his boss will eventually assign him for another article of cherry blossom festival by different regions so here is he, travelling for his last stop thankfully. Hwagae. Thus he obliged himself to nap for a while since riding a bus from Busan to his destination will surely take an hour upon arrival.

But seems fate won’t even let him do it. He’s sleep deprived, for Pete’s sake! He has to at least fix his almost falling eyeglasses on its right place. Ready to confront the person behind it. But only led him to shut from what he intends to do after seeing the latter.

_“Oh, jeez. Sorry. Are you alright?”_

That he just gives a simple bow on her. And yes, it was a girl certainly. _“Ne.”_ his mere answer anyhow as he decides to forget their little incident. _“Glad. You wouldn’t mind if I sit here, right?”_

He was about to just ignore her presence but only to be surprise by her frankness that for some reason need to be entertained as he starts to roam his eyes through every seat of the bus before going back to her gaze. _“Well... There ain’t any vacant seats available, so I guess your only choice is to sit here?”_

His safe choice of words indeed as he only responded by her gullible smile. _“Thank you.”_ Her mere reply as well before finally giving her focus on the book she was holding. ‘A university student. I see.’ As his thoughts says somehow. Waving the curiosity off, he does his own thing too. Wiping the lenses of his DSLR camera while listening music by his earpiece. So as the rest of the bus ride field with silence and only small chatters from other passengers.

~

_“Oh. Sorry.”_

It’s his turn to say the word now for he unintentionally touches a tip of her finger while tending to buzz the bus stop button for he already arrives to Hwagae. Just to learn that she also has the same pit stop as him. _“Ah, no. It’s okay.”_ And with the last smile she gave, she steps out ahead of him, as he was about to step out as well if not because of her phone which accidentally slip out from her pocket. Thus he lends a hand to get it. _“Chogi— “_ only to realize she’s already a distance from him for she was half running from the crowd of people.

So do his instincts say to chase her. _“Chogi! Chogiyo! Miss, your phone!”_

His proceeding calls for her attention truly, yet ended up useless. Though he still follows her path trying to run as he could, but the number of passer-by isn’t helping that he has to halt every now and then to avoid hitting someone. _“Urgh. How should I do this. Come on, think.”_

His eyes not leaving her, worried to lost her sight. Lucky for a prompt idea that snap into his mind. Dismissing any what ifs. _“Miss! Miss with pink sweater!”_

And there she is. Miraculously stop from her tracks, searching the voice who seems to be looking for her. _“Pink sweater!”_ hearing the clearer baritone of it, she finally looks back only to see the half running guy waving a phone on the air. Whom she remembered, her seatmate from the bus just a while ago.

_“Pink sweater.”_

His huffing last remark after reaching up to her, a hand on his knees as to support his out of breath stance. While the other handing the phone to her. She was confused then as sort of ideas starts running through her mind. _“Y-your phone. It fell off from the bus.”_ Still composing from his running definitely.

Thankful. As her reaction went onto a mix surprised and relief. That she has to even check her own pockets to make sure it does, not long to realize it really is hers. _“Oh, shoot. Thank you.”_ Accepting it from his hand finally. And when he successfully leads back his composure, he casually settled his almost dropping sling bag on his shoulder and DSLR by his neck as he speaks. _“You’re welcome.”_

Giving her a simple smile from his lips. Opposite to how worried she is now for she can still see his half huffing nuance. _“Are you fine? Shall I help you bring your things for a whi---“_

_“No it’s okay. I can manage.”_

Waving his hands for refusal, only to be answered by her plead. _“I insist. You came after for my phone, running. I should at least help you as well.”_ Just to shake his head with finality. _“It’s okay, really.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

Her assurance still, that just answered with his nod. _“Hm.”_ His simple reply before motioning her to go ahead. And even she’s unconvinced by his answer, she just gives way somehow. _“Okay. If you say so. Thank you again for my phone. “_

With a final bow she decides to turn back to her tracks. Little not knowing that he has the same path as hers. That she can’t help but to sense him from the corner of her eyes, till she chooses to finally take a peek on him every now and then. He doesn’t seem like a suspicious to her though. Like he was just there a distance from her, capturing every scenery he could get. From souvenir shops to various streets foods, and even simple things selected individuals do with his liking.

Yet she’s here, eaten by her curiosity. And before she realized, she was already turning her back to face his direction again who’s too preoccupied by what he’s doing, unaware of her presence.

_“Oh, yah! Kamchagiya!”_

He almost bumps her indeed, if not because of the aperture of his camera seeing her focused face. Too close for his eyes. _“Yah…”_ His now calm voice. _“Mian. Did I startle you?”_

_“Uhm. Obviously?”_

His dumbfounded answer which made her chuckle for a bit. _“May I help you?”_

Thus he saw her slight embarrassment. _“Uh, yes. I-I just want to ask something, though. But don’t get me wrong! It’s just that… Uhm, you know… Aish. Forget it. Just continue what you were doing. I better get going instead.”_

As she walks away retreating by her assumptions. Only to be responded by his laughs as he levels his pace beside her. _“So tell me. Where are you heading at?”_

She hesitated, yes. But ended up giving in. Believing the idea to might as well entertain to clarify things up. _“Uh. Festival.”_ There she saw an enlightenment from his face. _“Ah. Now, that is why. We have the same route indeed. Sorry, did I frighten you? I’m a journalist by the way.”_

His casual answer which left her dazed, and reason for their sudden halt. _“It’s okay. But, Eh? Are you for real? Jinjjayo?”_

_“Oh? You don’t believe me? Ah, jinjja. Should I as well show my Identification card for proof then?”_

He even unconsciously takes an arm to rest to his waist as if a support to his bewilderment. Only to be answered by her twitch. _“Nah. Never mind. Even Identification card can be fabricated nowadays anyway. But if you say so. Be my tour guide then. You see, it’s my first time here in Hwagae actually.”_

_“Jeez. I can’t even tell if am I being complimented or hired for being a creepy stranger. Either or, you’re too blunt Miss.”_

Earning a big laughter from her instead as they continue to walk again. _“So? Are you in or what?”_

_“Tss. Fine. But you better cover my paycheck, if not---“_

_“If not, mwo? Huh?”_

That sudden cut from his words made him wonder somehow. If not, then what indeed? Yet his thoughts won’t help as he can’t seem to find the reason why, thus he ended shrugging his shoulders instead. _“Well... I guess, goodbye part-time job?”_

So a chuckle came after her again. _“You’re so funny. Now what? Where should we start Mr. Tour gui---”_

Now it was his turn to chuckle. _“There you go. Your stomach is the answer then. So we are going…”_ he intended to stop his words mid-way as his eyes searching for the particular cuisine in mind. Cherry Blossom Oyster “ _Here.”_

_~_

_“God! I do almost forget that I haven’t take my breakfast. This is so good. Thank you~”_

She obviously enjoys rumbling from the taste of the Oyster. He expected it anyway that he has to show his satisfying smile onto her. _“Approve?”_ his reassuring question somehow which just answered by his undoubting thumbs up. _“Jjang!”_

Her stern approval surely as she takes a sip of her water before turning to him again. _“So. Tell me about yourself?”_ her casual question then which seem to make him contradict. _“Meoya. You already know some about me while I still know nothing from you. That’s unfair!”_

His defenses certainly as it only takes a minute for her to frown. _“Tss. Fine. Ask then.”_

Her giving in that anticipates him in just a second as he even settles his arms to their table a bit leaning across her. _“So, what do you do?”_ his mere curiosity just to be answered by a grin. _“Try to guess.”_

_“Aish. Jinjja. Fine. Though I had a hint about it already. Hmm… Let me see. A university student?”_

His first guess that just earn an awe reaction from her. _“Wah. What a good start for a first guess, huh.”_

Her compliment later indeed that just made him smile. _“So, you really are one?”_ his validation somehow which is answered by her simple nod. _“Closely.”_ Just to later reacted by his questionable look.

_“Eh?”_

_“Well, I’m taking up my doctorate actually.”_

_“Ah. So you have a job.”_

And it is a statement. _“I write.”_

Her straight declaration that made him smile much more. _“I see. Literature.”_

 _“Uhuh. Bingo.”_ Thus she chuckled then. _“You know what, I think I li---“_

_“Here’s your ice cream.”_

Only to be cut off by the tender waitress ahjumma, somehow. _“Kamsahamnida.”_ As they thanked in unison. Then their previous topic was put on hold by the newly served ice cream as they start to get a taste from it. _“You’re going to love this too. They added a cherry blossom syrup in it that makes it sweeter.”_ His little trivia surely. _“Jinjja?”_

As she arched her brows, quite impressed by his trivia, so as she starts to try it not to be disappointed after that she had to lean comfortably to her seat with cross legs, feeling the sensation of the taste. _“Good heavens. I love it.”_ Without a doubt certainly she compliments again, while he had to chuckle once again. _“Told you. So! What was you’re about to tell me a while ago, again?”_ his upbringing from the halt topic then, and by the time she ingests a scoop from her ice cream she speaks.

_“I like you.”_

And God knows how he almost choke from eating his own ice cream. _“Yah… How can you talk like that so casually when you’ve only met me for a couple of hours?”_

Just to be responded by her immense coyness. _“Tss. As if you didn’t get swayed. Do you?”_

And she can’t help but to laugh at him teasingly more as she actually saw the nervous movement of his throat. _“See? Even your throat won’t deny it either.”_

As once again she laughs, while he scoffed. _“Yah. Are you really make fun of me now? Because if you do, then I better get go---“_

_“Jeez. Relax. You’re too serious.”_

_“Yeah. And you’re too honest.”_

_“Of course! YOLO my friend. Life is too short to lie.”_

Awed by her sensible words. He totally agreed. _“Hm. You have a point there, huh. You got me. So fine, I like your voice as well.”_

Thus it was her turn to choke up, the only difference was that she blows a spit of her ice cream straight to his face, including his innocent eyeglasses which is now field coated. _“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to.”_ Her proceeding apologies definitely as she swiftly grabs a few pieces of tissue from the tissue box of their table, helping him to wipe his face. Later hearing his chuckles. _“It’s okay, it’s okay.”_ As he volunteered to do it by himself.

For now, he’s currently taking off his eyeglasses as he diligently wipes it by the tissue. _“Funny how you look surprised by just the mere compliment of your voice. Wae? Isn’t this the first time getting compliments from it? I’m sure you heard it many times.”_

_“Well… It is, actually the first time.”_

Her straight confession which only stop him a bit from what he’s doing, glancing up to her intently. _“Nah. I doubt that.”_

_“Jinjjaya.”_

_“Tss, whatever. So what brings you here in Hwagae, Ms. Pi---?”_

_“Yeji. Seo Yeji.”_

Her firm introduction finally that makes his smile wider than before as he obliged to say his name as well. _“Soohyun. Kim Soohyun.”_

Later intended to offer his hands for a handshake which she also gladly accepted. _“Wah. So it took at least more than an hour before knowing each other’s name, eh? Shall we say we are acquaintance now?”_

_“Mwo. If you say so.”_

Her simple approval that after a shrugging of her shoulders they ended up laughing in unison again. _“So yeah, to answer your question. My feet brought me here for a research. I happened to pluck Hwagae as my destination. So, here I am.”_

_“I see. What research by the way?”_

_“History, culture… Legends and myths. Then I had to do some sort of reflection or rather create my own about it. Then finish.”_

Her detailed explanation, only to be answered by his squinting eyes teasing her for something. _“You sure you didn’t pick it intentionally for your own liking?”_ Thus she snorted. _“Yah. What do you think of me, oh?”_ her truth defenses indeed while hearing his proceeding laughs again. _“Kidding, alright. Anyhow, what if we go now and be each other’s companion instead? You know, since we have a bit the same intention coming here. You do what you need, and I do mine. Who knew, I can be much help for you as well. What do you think?”_

And it only takes a second for her to smile in glee by his suggestion. _“Call.”_

_“So where should we start now, Soohyun? Oh wait? You wouldn’t mind me talking to you in banmal, right? Aniji?_

Her first conversation then after they step out to the market stall they were in, as they started walking again, only to remember an innocent question in mind. _“What year are you?”_

_“’90.”_

_“My bad. I’m ’88.”_

_“Urgh. So I have to call you oppa, then? Err. Cringe.”_

Only to be responded by his laugh. _“Wae? Don’t I seem like one?”_

_“You are. I just don’t feel calling you though. You see, I only address it if I actually consider that person as my older brother. But you’re not.”_

_“Jesus. Can you minimize your bluntness a bit, Ms. Yeji? You always left me off-guard! But fine, whatever suits you then go.”_

Shaking his head with a surrendering smile. As he settles to fix his DSLR now on his shoulder while deciding to put on his eyeglasses again, only to be snatched by her swift move. _“Yah. What’s that for?”_ his protest indeed as he tries to take back his eyeglasses from her hand, just to fail. _“Nope. You’re much handsomer without it.”_

 _“Aish. Jinjja. Arasseo. Arasseoyo, so can I have it back, please?”_ handing his palm to her.

_“Promise, you wouldn’t put it back on, first.”_

_“Oh.”_

His only simple reply then for he cannot see her squinting eyes while giving back his thing, just to later agitated by the sudden turn of a biker who’s unaware of his path. _“Yah! Watch out!”_

His proceeding yelling of it definitely who is now afar, before his gaze went back to her with concern. _“Gwaenchana?”_

He may not seem aware of their closeness per se to the former event that happened, but to her is flattering. Who wouldn’t be if a guy was just casually envelopes you by his arms, worried not to at least give you a single scratch from a sudden incident. And right. She’s scolding her thoughts indeed. _“Oh. Gwaenchana.”_

That she only has to escape a soft reply onto it. To be later disappointed after he let go. Really, she really does think of that? So she obliged herself to dismissed it, as she also settles the straps of her leather bag on her shoulder. _“So? Shall we get going?”_ her only façade remark to hide her hidden thoughts. Thus, they start their journey finally.

Following the route of the festival. As his little trivia never fails to be an helpful guide for her. Strolling every part of sceneries and activities they could capture and experience. She even has to see the grumbling nuances of him as they happened to be pushed by a certain promo event mistaken as a couple. They can’t rather protest either since the host won’t buy it.

_“Meoya? I did not know there is this kind of activity here. It’s not even valentine’s day! They really think we are an item? Do we really look like one?”_

His last questioning remark certainly, the moment the event comes to an end as they proceeded to another route. While she in the other hand has to turn her back to face him from smilingly scanning through her phone. _“You know, you’re smart. But quite slow.”_

_“Eh? What do you mean?”_

_“See for yourself.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Jeez. You’re hopeless. Forget it.”_

Shaking her head instead as she walks ahead of him who’s chasing her hast pace. Not until she stops and turn her back at him again. Expectantly looking to each other’s eyes, as silence lead them for a while. _“What is it, Yeji-ssi?”_

Pouting by her idea, she pushed it anyway. _“Want to go for a walk by the 10-ri Road, Soohyun-ssi?”_

Her unbothered remark surely as she sees what she was looking forward from him. Smiling in anticipation in front of her.

_“Why not.”_

~

Thus they started their pace to the legendary road. Just talking random stuffs while they still haven’t arrived to their last route. She was walking with crossing her arms and he’s in his pockets, as sometimes taking a picture from the scenery. 

_“Is it really true?”_

_“Mwo?”_

_“The myth.”_

_“Ah… Hollye-gil? Maybe? Maybe not? We wouldn’t know. Unless we try I guess.”_

Shrugging his thoughts from the so-called wedding road. As she somehow agrees. _“True. But you believe?”_

_“Actually… No.”_

_“Wae? It’s somehow sweet!”_

_“Hm. I still believe in destiny. Look here.”_ He snaps a picture of her smiling innocently with the picturesque background of plantation. _“Nice. Yeppeuda.”_ Followed by his compliment after checking its content from his DSLR’s LCD.

_“Well, I can’t blame you though. We have different perspective anyway.”_

_“Matji. But I do know someone who has a knack for it.”_

_“Nugu?”_

As he leans to her slightly as if afraid to get caught, and choosing to whisper is the best choice. _“My boss.”_ Thus he chuckles after. _“That’s why every time spring comes like today; I always got to assign to write an article about it.”_

_“So that’s why you seem to know everything, eh?”_

_“Truly. Every year. And speaking of?... I have to take this call.”_

They have to stop from their tracks indeed as he takes the call from a distance to her who’s just patiently waiting. _“Yeji-ssi.”_ He was half running then after finishing his call. _“So? Let’s get going?”_ her mere invite again, but only to be responded by his nuances of rubbing a hand through his nape, a sign of his usual behavior during embarrassment. _“Well. You, see. There is a bit situation in our office right now, and I am needed. So I guess, I can’t accompany you with our last destination. I’m sorry… I have to go back. I hope you understand.”_

And she is lying if she says it didn’t disappoint her. But what can she do? They were just merely strangers who just happened to bond for a while. So instead, she smiled. _“Meoya… Don’t be. It’s fine. I can manage on my own though. Ka. Before you’ll get screwed by leaving his work over something.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

Still sorry for her definitely that he had to make sure of it with his own eyes. _“Oh. Ka...”_ she even motions her head to the opposite road, kindly smiling onto him. So he smiled back then. _“Okay… I’ll get going then. Take care, alright?”_

She only gave a nod before she can no longer see his figure from afar.

He hated it. He hated the fact the he had to leave her just because of his hell of a work. They can no longer gaze each other now for he was too far away already. He was already half way to the bus stop but his steps aren’t helping either. He was supposed to flee as soon as possible per se to the urgency of his work situation. But seems like deep inside him wants to defy the other way around. He never felt like this before, it’s just now. Only to a mere stranger he had just in a couple of hours. Really.

And It seems like an imaginary good and evil keep battling on both of his shoulders debating between ‘Ka. Your work is much important. Urgency, Bud. Urgency’ and ‘Follow your heart. You like her right?’ Just to realize after he unconsciously mention what he wanted too.

_“I like her.”_

Wide eyes, as if on the mode of finality.

“Damn. Yes, I like her!”

And the hell he cares! Screw the urgency. Screw his paycheck. And screw to the people who keeps on glancing at him with different chatters of nosiness. Like a crazy guy he would be. The only thing he knew was that…

He better gets back to his destiny. And yes, he claims it. As he slowly backing up, turning his track to where he went before. And just like that. He is running to his life. Gripping to the straps of his sling bag. Hoping to reach her. That she was still there. Jaebal.

~

There she is. Ended up walking on her own instead as she finally arrives in the Cherry Blossom road. As she only has to sight the archway silently, since she had no longer companion to talk with. Thus she pulled out her phone again, scanning to her gallery photos searching for a specific picture she wanted to see. Right then a smile crept to her lips once again. _“Aish. You shouldn’t have hold back you, handsome fellow. Fine I admit. You really are.”_

She’s having a soliloquy from their smiling picture together indeed. Taken from the event a while ago. _“Kim Soohyun, neo? Tss. Crush. Right, I just have a crush on you, that’s all. Bye!”_

She was even tapping her finger to his virtual face on the screen before she finally gave in and decided to keep her phone back to its pocket. Feeling the solemnity breeze of the air instead as she spreads her arms to meet it by her skin. Closing her eyes as if trying to consume it with sincerity. Not until…

A warmth from her palm came in. She even has to at least open her eyes in surprise as she halts in stiffness. Facing the man who’s just the reason of her continuous complains a while ago. Too late to realize that she was already smiling from ear to ear.

_“Hi.”_

She really feels like a teenager right now, and the hell she cares! As she only faces the beaming face of him as well. _“Annyeong. Nice to meet you again.”_

_“You. You came back.”_

_“Obviously.”_

He chuckled after, and for her to notice his still heaving breath and of course… their entangled hands which he holds tenderly. As a teasing stance escapes into her. Chin’s up, squinting eyes bore into him. _“You came running back here?”_ her obvious question at first. _“Oh.”_ To later tune to the other.

_“Then mwoya ige, Mr. Sohyun-ssi? Are you trying to comply something, oh?”_

Her bullet of words indeed, but to only countered by its the same intensity. As he closely takes a bit of their gap. Tilting his head with coyness. Thumb’s rubbing gently onto the back of her hand between forefinger and thumb. _“Mwo… Let’s just say. I am?”_

His simple response yet before they realize, their eyes glow in meaningful stares they can only understand, as they already snorting in laughter together, to later stare in each other’s company. Smiling in full bliss. _“Hey.”_ he starts the conversation, then. No more holding back.

_“Yes?”_

Silence resonates once again, as he intended to explore every inch of her creamy eyes. _“I think I like you too.”_

And there it is. He finally blurts it out, witnessing the wide smile she could give. Biting her lips in shyness taking off to his gaze. _“Can we just… Shall we?”_ pertaining to few more paths they need to take. _“As you wish. After you my lady.”_ Then they there are, walking the lane hand in hand. Beaming in each other’s smiles.

~

_“Oh… Careful.”_

His panic worries when they were pushed through the corner of the last bus coming back to Seoul. It was loaded so they have no choice but to stand. He can’t even understand why several passengers are still hovering inside when it was already dark outside. He had to at least guard an arm to her front, preventing her not to bump to the window close to them. _“Gwaenchana?”_

_“Oh.”_

The only answer she can give since she was also struggling by her position. Can’t grip into anything but the gutter of the window as her other hand holding to protect his DSLR from her neck which she insisted to grab as help per se to the current situation. Just to witness much more of it.

_“Shoot. “_

Another of his ruckus surely caused by the continuous loading of the bus as he has to shield her swiftly against the person pushed through her way. The next thing she knew? She was already trapped by his arms, consciously gripping to the gutter as well. _“Mian. Is it okay?”_ his proceeding permission after. Only to get a gentle nod from her. Thankful to the dark reflection of their faces by the window that her prompt blushes were invisible for his eyes.

Then a sudden turbulence of the bus occurred. She expected her back to get bump by his chest, but did not happened before she knew it was because he was gripping in full force reason for her to see the appearing veins of his arms. She flutters. Eloping a sincere smile from her lips. ‘Gentleman.’ Her thoughts agree either as she supposed to dismiss it, not when her teases aren’t helping though.

_“Igo mwoya. Are you reenacting a certain scene from a drama to impress me, liner ’88?”_

Her conversing indeed as she turns her head a bit to see half of his face who was just chuckling by her remark. _“Am I? Guess I have to watch that drama to know more.”_

_“Nah. Don’t bother. They didn’t end up anyway.”_

And so they laugh in unison as their glance unconsciously move to an old lady who’s comfortably sitting right from their direction. Giving them a meaningful smile as they as well bow their heads as respect. Just to learn that it was a Spanish speaker conversing something he obviously don’t understand, that he only shows a smile as reply. Yet to get astonished later on.

_“Aún no abuela.”_

Even the latter was surprised by her unexpected reply. _“Bien entonces, buena suerte señorita.”_ Its smiling response to her remark then. _“Gracias.”_ Her last bow of reply before the old lady decides to turn a head by the window instead. _“You speak Spanish?”_ his enchanting curiosity surely as she only answered with a nod. _“More like, I intentionally learned it?”_

_“Wae?...”_

_“Because it suits my voice.”_

_“Ow. Indeed. Where did you learn it? I might as well do to understand you.”_

His chuckles after, only to witness a shaking of her head. _“You wouldn’t rather ask that question after knowing it.”_ Her sort of warning, but his arrogant enough to stand by his will. _“Try me.”_ As she only arched her brows confident of her threat. _“Madrid.”_ And she never felt wrong, as she actually saw the shocking reaction of his reflection from the window. And yes, they’re literally talking by it.

_“Geojitmal. For real?”_

His unbelieving words truly as she only has to laugh on it. _“Wae? You have to see first my certification before you believe?”_

_“Jeez. You really surprise me every time, Yeji-ssi. But fine, I’ll believe. But with one condition, though.”_

Thus her questioning frown came in. _“Mwo?”_ before she sensed him leaning near to her ear, enough to hear his proceeding whisper. _“Be my yeppeun seonsaengnim, then.”_ Definitely close that she can even feel his breath. _“Ah, jinjja. Neo?”_ and has to hit the side of his torso slightly as if to stop his revealing coyness. Only to hear his continuous chuckles.

He was supposed to give a response somehow, if not because of the muffling squealing from the group of teenagers on the other side. Secretly slapping each other’s shoulders while giving expectant sight to the both of them. _“Jinjja. What’s about us that people keeps showing meaningful look I can’t seem to guess, even back there at the promo event. Are we really that beautiful?”_

_“The promo event wasn’t the first time either.”_

_“Eh?”_

And there she is again, has to deal the ignorance of him as such to as a while ago. That she had no choice but to blow a surrendering sigh. _“Do you really have no idea at such thing, or you just intentionally playing dumb, huh? Mr. Pink sweater?”_

Pabo. That was the first thing in mind he can say to himself the moment he run a gaze by their complemented sweaters. He does wear the same color as her. He’s fool indeed. Of course, who wouldn’t think chatters for both of them when they were together, as if wearing couple outfit, talking casually like lovesick sweethearts.

Sensing his bafflement, she proceeds. _“Now, you know why I’d asked your permission back from the Busan bus. Make sense?”_

Her stern remark as if giving a soft earful words on a child. Opposite to him who’s ears openly blushing at her sight, as it was her turn to be surprised in glee. _“Heol. Really? You’re like that when flustered? Yah. Gwiyeowo-yah~”_

Her uncontrolled squealing which only made his ears blush much more like she can really see the clearer redness of it. That’s when he had to lean a palm on to her lips. _“Y-yah… Geumanhae. You’re embarrassing me.”_ Peeking to the passenger’s eyes which already bore on them. 

His soft plead indeed, but just easy for her to take off his palm on her mouth. _“Well, I’m not you, mian.”_ She even gets her tongue out to tease him much more. Laughing by his surrendering reaction. _“Aish. Jinjja.”_ Only to be dragged out from the bus, realizing they had just arrived to their destination as well. As he only has a choice but to scratch his reddened ears as if it can help to bring it back to its original color even it was useless in the end. Pampering the still laughing her as they take another route.

~

_“You would rather be a death of me, really. Jinjjaya.”_

His full declaration truly as they currently for a few steps now to her home. Yes, indeed. They had informed each other’s location, exchanging numbers even. _“Mian. I can’t really help it. You’re just too cute…”_

_“Hmpft. Ddo? How can I really pet you, huh?”_

So end her laughing again, as they finally arrived in front of her home. _“So we’re here. Home.”_ Her address to him who’s now glancing the features it. _“Next time don’t leave your lights on. It’s better to be safe.”_ It was then she realizes the lights of her living was indeed working. And she just hopes that person won’t dare to get out, for she knew she have to brace herself of mouthful explanations. _“Ka. You better get some rest. We have been walking all day. I’m sure you’re tired.”_ He even motions his head to her front gate as if an assistance to let her in.

 _“Are you sure?”_ she was tired, and she ain’t going to lie. But the mere fact that she still wants to spend time with him makes her giddy. _“Yah. Don’t start with me lady.”_

_“Mwo? I’m just asking. Seolma? You’re thinking about something else?”_

_“Yah. You’re starting again. Can you just alr---“_

And he was cut off indeed as a coughing from her back interrupts them. And she swears, she had never been this nervous her entire life, as she slowly faces the person with a force glee. _“Eonni!”_

But who is she lying. She can’t even hide a lie, what more to her older sister who was now eyeing the both of them, particularly to the person she is with. _“Yes, my dearest sister. You didn’t tell me you have a visitor coming. An geurae?”_

The go with flow gullible stance of her sister instead, as if to not left him uncomfortable and she thanked her for that. She felt shy for no reason. _“Uhm… Eonni. This is, Soohyun. Kim Soohyun. I met him from Hwagae today. He accompanied me, So yeah.”_

Her short introduction truly as she apologetically glances at him before introducing her sister as well. _“Meet my eonni.”_

If she was nervous, he was puzzled then. He can’t even decide what to do. His mind was messed up with different thoughts. If this is what they called ‘meet the parents pace’ screw him! he’s too dumbfounded to function. Like it was still her sister in front of him but he was already sweating. What more if it’s literally her parents!

_“U-uhm. Annyeonghaseyo.”_

He put the courage to greet finally, as to be answered by an outgoing reply of her sister simply smiling onto him. He sure thankful for that. _“Annyeong, Soohyun-ssi. Thanks for taking care of my sister.”_

Right there she knew. Learning the last part of her sister’s remark which seems to be put up as double meaning, she did instantly eyeing her a meaningful gaze they can only understand. _“Nae. Nice to meet you, Yeji-ssi sister.”_

_“Oh, no, no, no. Noona. You can simply call me, Noona. Right, brother?”_

_“N-nae. Noona.”_

And she swears. If she could be alone with her sister right now, she surely gives her a mouthful of complains, that she even needed to pinch her secretly for she can already see his embarrassing face. _“uh. So I guess I have to get going then. Good night Yeji-ssi, and to you too Ye--- ah, Noona.”_

_“Oh? Is that so? Let’s have di---“_

_“Yah!”_

Her convicting jolt truly that her sister and him needs to stare at her with confusions. Thus she felt embarrass afterwards. _“I-I mean. Yah, eonni. We should get going inside too, Matji?”_ she has to do that. The moment she senses the inviting remark her sister is planning. It could really be mean a bombardment of secret teasing or more like question and answer interrogations. But for some reason, she felt as confused as herself as well.

~

_“Ka.”_

They were in her doorsteps already after bidding goodbye to Soohyun, when her sister instantly grabs her leader bag on her shoulder which made her haul back from her steps supposed to be ready to greet her cutest niece. _“Oh, Wae?... I want to hug my dear niece already.”_ But as if her sister would buy her excuses. _“Geojitmal. You can’t hide from me. Your niece can wait. Yah? Yah, your ass. Ka. I know you still want to spend some time with him.”_

Her sister knows best indeed that she had been busted from blushing already. _“Ah. Jinjja. Just don’t you dare dodge me with explanations when you came back. Arasseo?”_

The stern words of her sister indeed which only made her smile uncontrollably. _“God! You’re a sore sight. Karagu!”_ Pushing her outside definitely as she only utters a couple of thanks from her front door hearing the irritating muffles of her sister.

~

Skies fully illuminating the darkness as he walks by with only looming lights of fluorescent post as a guide, feeling the solemnity of the empty streets. When suddenly an arm snakes into his. Surprised by the person behind it, only to escape a suppressing smile afterwards. _“Yah. Why did you get back? It’s already late.”_

He even has to turn his head searching to the empty streets where she passed by, as if making sure of her safety. She only giggled though. _“Don’t worry, this neighborhood is the safest. Trust me.”_

 _“Okay. But you really should go back home. It’s really late. You might catch a cold. You know how night breeze are much colder.”_ His concern reminders surely as she only let go from her grip. Deciding to face him who’s walking forward, hands in pockets while she’s walking backwards, hands clasps on the back. More like, they were walking towards each other as the only difference was that they’re in the same direction.

Pouting somehow that she felt being scolded. _“But I want to see you off.”_

_“Tss, fine. Anyway, you didn’t tell me you’re sharing a home with your sister. I would have readied myself back there.”_

_“I live alone. They were just visiting every weekends, since my parents keep pestering her to check her yeo donsaeng.”_ Chuckling by the thought of her parents certainly. _“So speaking of parents, how ‘bout you?”_ her proceeding question then. _“Raise by a single mother.”_

His proud declaration which just made her walk in halt so as he. _“Wae?”_ she was shock truly, but the fact the she already understands why. She smiled tenderly. _“She raised you well.”_

_“I know. Thank you.”_

Smiling back to her as well, they continue walking again. This time, side by side. _“Oh, yah. By the way, what happened to your work then? Did you manage?”_ her prompt concern after remembering his urgent work a while ago really, only to be answered by his snickered laugh. _“Well, a cut of paycheck with a mouthful of scolding. I guess I’m screwed indeed.”_

_“Yah. That isn’t funny.”_

She had to slapped his shoulder even, for she seriously was concern about it but here he is just laughing by the thought. _“Don’t worry. Can’t help to lost me. I’m the asset of the company, you know.”_

_“Jeez. What a brag.”_

_“Jinjjaya.”_

_“Whatever.”_

And so they remain talking more random stuffs indeed, till they arrived the waiting area waiting for a cab he can get. _“So we’re here. Now, you really need to get going.”_

_“Arasseo. But… my hand won’t let go. How to do, please?”_

A chuckle came after him again, shaking his head in surrender. _“I can’t really defeat you, really. But please, go get some rest. Don’t worry, I’ll call you as soon as I arrived home._ _For me, hm?”_

 _“Tss. Fine.”_ Her simple answer somehow, just to be flattered by his gesture of stroking her head. She like it.

_“Good girl. Ka.”_

His simple compliment as well, motioning his head forward to the street she had to pass again as if a sign of guidance for her before initiating of letting go of their hands. Only to get confused afterwards, seeing her frowning unmoving in front of him. _“Wae?”_ and that’s when she blabs out finally.

_“Mwoya? No goodbye kiss? Are you just playing with me, oh?”_

Her hands are now resting to her waist as she keeps on whining now to him who’s flustered again in shock. ‘She really is something.’ He thought. _“E-Eh? A-aniya. It’s just that---“_

_“It’s just that, mwo?”_

_“I’m just being considerate.”_

Thus she stilled for a second, realizing somehow. Before clearing her thought as if to support her impulsiveness. She can’t even look at him for a while. _“M-mwo. Being gentleman is good. But you can be aggressive sometimes, you know.”_

And there it is again. Witnessing the redness of his ears she’s starting to love from the first time. _“So?”_ she’s obviously becoming impatient, but the hell she cares, she needs it right now. Facing the man who was now clearing his throat as well. _“U-hm. So… C-Can I---“_

He does not need to go through his questions indeed as he already meets her lips on his, giving him a peck. _“Jinjja. I’m starting to doubt if am I really the woman on this relationship. You look like one than I do. Jesus. Am I confused now?”_

A manly laugh was heard from him. The next thing she knew?

She was already pinned by the post behind her. Gripping the hem of his sweater, feeling his exploring mouth into hers that she has to at least gasp for a while giving him the entrance he needed. He was wrapping her waist while the other’s intently holding her head gently as to guard it not to be hit through the walls of the post. Guiding each movement of their kisses. Aggressive but sweet. He’s truly a gentleman for her and she’s a fragile gem for him.

He started to get giddy as he pushes to taste her deeply like their current depth wasn’t enough for his liking. She welcomes it otherwise as she initially tiptoed her stance, running a hand from his chest through grabbing his nape, pressing their faces like there’s still much space for them to be. Before they realize? They were already out of breath. And with his last lap of her lower lip, he pulls away. Parted lips frivolously catching for air. Eyes interlock with passion. Heaving hearts delighted by harmony. Under the illuminating lights of crescendo.

He was the first one to regain his composure as he genuinely smiles to her who is now being shy. _“Does it clarifies your confusions then, hm?”_

Biting her lips definitely as they were now swaying of hugs in each other’s arms, gladly staring through the dark balls of his eyes. _“I’ll take it back. You’re the man indeed.”_

Thus he has to escape a chuckle again, solely exploring the solemnity each other’s eyes. _“Wah. So it also took us a night to kiss, eh?”_

_“Yeah. Truly.”_

As it took her by surprise from the smooch kiss he did. _“Mwoya? Is this still the aggressive Soohyun in front of me?”_

_“Wae? Shall I switch already?”_

_“No. Stay for a while.”_

_“Fine. Oh wait. I forgot to ask. What do the Spanish grandma say from the bus somehow? I’m curious though.”_

_“Ah. That? Well, she just says we’re a cute couple looking good together?”_

_“I see. And what’s your reply?”_

_“Not yet.”_

_“Aren’t we?”_

_“We are. Just now.”_

Thus he had to trail his arms on her shoulder to see a clearer view of what she just said. _“Oh, yah. Aren’t we already, back from 10-ri?”_

_“Duh? You only hold my hand back there FYI, so excluded.”_

_“Eh? So you actually waited for me to kiss you for confirmation?”_

_“Of course! Slowly but surely is a must, you know. I can’t risk assumptions. That’s so heartbreak. Tss.”_

Laughed by her bluntness again as he snakes back his arms to hug her. _“God. You’re precious.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Yeah. What a brag as well.”_

It was her turn to laugh then that for some reason she stares profoundly to his eyes again. _“Hm?”_ his mere question as he cups a hand through her cheek, gently rubbing it by his thumb. There he saw her eloping smile.

_“I lo---“_

_“Shh. I love yous can wait. We have all are time for that. An geurae?”_

And he swears. If there is much cuter than her blush, he would give a damn either. The hell he cares! he has his own in front of him. Escaping a coy smile indeed, he starts teasing her then. _“Ah. Uhuh... So you were like this when flustered as well, huh?”_

Which only made it redder on her but not wanting to get defeated, she pushed through her denial. _“So you’re arrogant now? As if that’s what I meant. Tss.”_

_“Ah, jinjja? Then what did you meant then, Ms. Pink sweater?”_

_“Aish. Geumanhae. I hate this arrogant one. Bring back the gentleman Soohyun already. Dangjang!”_

She gives in, totally that he had to just chuckle again as he sincerely hugs her tight this time. _“Fine, the gentleman Soohyun then. But seriously, kidding aside. We can really wait for that word, you know. It’s not that I don’t want to, but… it’s such a powerful word to be utter without thinking you know. Considering that we only knew each other for a day. I can’t take a risk as well.”_

Flattered by his words, she seems to understand somehow as she only snuggles her head to his chest to hide her embarrassment. _“You’re right. But I don’t know. For some reason I felt certain Soohyun-ah. I’ve never been so sure, not until today.”_

Her sincere answer to later cup his cheeks like a baby she needed to pinch. _“Are you a cupid or something? I look like psyche in front of you. I feel so vulnerable.”_ Thus he can no longer stand her pouting cuteness already as he instantly put chaste kisses onto her. _“There. Let’s serve this as our I love you for now. Call?”_

And it didn’t only take a minute for her to agree as the proceeding smile justifies her. _“Hm. Not a bad idea. Call!”_

With a smooch answer, they started their term of I love yous surely for they even have the guts to smile in between their chaste kisses. That between their small talks, a smooch should be heard. Not even the taxi cabs they intended to wait can’t bother either as numbers of it keeps passing already.

_“So, are we also climbing into promotion now?”_

_“Huh? What do you mean?”_

_“Soohyun-ah. Not ssi already, oh? Yeji-ah?”_

_“Mwo. Should we call for a pet name as well?”_

_“Pet name? What’s in your mind then?”_

_“Tss. You already know either even if I don’t tell you.”_

_“Right. Pink sweaters”_

_“Pink sweater it is.”_

And with glee unison, they chimed.

_“For now.”_


End file.
